Massage
by 7E5T3R
Summary: It would probably help if someone gave me a massage. Zutara.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

Katara was not at all happy. She tried to tell everybody that they had to move or Azula would catch them but no one listened. And so the evil maniacal Fire Nation Princess from hell caught them off guard, and Ty Lee managed to get a painful stab at Katara's back. Now when they had finally managed to escape it was killing her.

She tried all the ointments she could find, all the herbs they had stocked up, and tried healing it. Of course the ointment didn't help, she could reach that far up her back and she could have sworn the herbs made it worse. Katara's was about to tear her hair out in frustration. She obviously needed someone to help her, maybe just rub it and relax her.

Quickly the waterbender went over her options. Sokka wouldn't give her a massage unless her life or food was on the line, and even if he did it would probably be horrible.

Toph was immediately out of the question. She was another girl and a stubborn one at that too. Just like Sokka she would probably make her back feel worse in the end.

She decided it would not be best for Aang to do it. She loved the little guy but she was worried it would make it uncomfortable between the two. He was still recovering from his wound anyway.

Katara looked over to Zuko. The firebender was currently watching the sky mindlessly and emotionlessly like normal. Katara had not really gotten to know anything about him since he joined their gang. That made her think how it wouldn't be awkward because the two barely knew each other. He would obviously be mature about, because everyone knew the guy was not the most emotionally colorful.

A stinging pain in her back reminded her she had little choice, and quickly she walked over to said firebender. Clearing her throat she sat next to him in the grass. He paid no attention to her as she attempted relax painfully.

"Zuko?"

"What is it?" he asked passively.

"You remember how Ty Lee hit my back the last time we fought them?"

"Are you still whining about it?" asked the Prince while turning to face her.

"Shut up!" she said while threatening to hit him. The gesture brought a wave of pain along her back and she gasped, reaching for the area that hurt. Zuko watched her carefully as she bit her lip.

"Does it hurt that bad?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's getting worse I think."

With a sigh he looked back to the sky. "Ty Lee probably missed what she was aiming for and instead hurt your muscles."

"Well, I've tried everything," she said. "I won't be able to sleep with this pain."

"Sorry," said Zuko dismissively.

Katara frowned that she didn't get her hint. "It would probably help if _someone _gave me a massage."

The firebender looked her in the eye as he realized what she was getting at. "You want _me_ to give _you_ a massage?"

"Well, if it isn't too much trouble..."

"No."

Katara looked up from the ground with an angry look. "No?"

"No, I don't even want to touch you." He spoke like he thought she was garbage.

Katara pushed aside her hurt feelings and replaced it with angry ones. "Look here you spoiled traitor, I didn't want to ask you of all people but I had no choice. If that's how you feel then I'll just go to bed!" With that she stood but stopped with a yelp, falling back to the ground.

Zuko smiled as she tried to reach the origin of pain but couldn't. "How can this hurt so bad?" she asked to no one in particular. "How can you be such an inconsiderate jerk!?"

Zuko continued to smile as he stood and stretched his muscles. Katara watched him critically. There is no way he could just leave her there in pain. No one could be that cruel could they? The Prince began to walk passed her and Katara closed her eyes. "I can't believe what a selfish jerk you are!"

She was cut off when she felt two arms underneath her pick her up. Katara opened her eyes to see Zuko holding her easily and walking inside her tent. Carefully he set her down and gestured for her to roll over. Katara complied silently, obviously confused and surprised at his behavior.

Carefully the Prince lowered himself over he back. With a sigh he reached out and touched her shoulder awkwardly. Katara couldn't help but smile at his difficulty with the task.

The firebender's hands started to firmly yet gently rub her back. Katara sighed with relief as he continued along her hurt area. "How's that?" asked Zuko.

Katara replied with a light moan as she adjusted her head to a better position. "That helps so much Zuko, thank you."

He nodded as he continued with his work.

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko looked up from his desk to the door. "Come in!"

The large wooden portal moved open with a creak. Inside stepped a guard escorting a small messenger boy. "Fire Lord Zuko sir, Ambassador Katara has returned from Ba Sing Se."

"Alright, send her in." Zuko was about to go back to his work when the messenger boy cleared his throat again. The Fire Lord looked back up to the boy. "What is it?"

"She demanded you come to her quarters," said the boy nervously.

Zuko rubbed his forehead in frustration and stood, nodding to the guard. He walked passed the two who began to leave down the hall. He soon came to the door he was looking for and knocked.

The door opened, revealing the young waterbending master. Katara smiled and opened the door for him to come in. With a sigh the Fire Lord entered her room.

Without a word Katara jumped on her bed and rested quietly on her stomach. Zuko walked up behind her and slid onto the bed. Slowly he began to rub her shoulders.

"You would think that after five years your back would feel better," he said sarcastically.

Katara smiled devilishly while he continued to massage her.


End file.
